dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Move
Archived Move discussions Previous topics can be found in the Move discussions archives. Move Discussions Dru-Zod (DC Extended Universe) to Zod (DC Extended Universe) He is never named "Dru-Zod" in any media, only "Zod". —MakeShift (talk · ) 10:49, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Alexander Luthor (DC Extended Universe) to Alexander Luthor, Jr. (DC Extended Universe) See the talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:21, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Titano (Earth-One) to Toto (Earth-One) The Super-Ape was originally a non-super chimp named Toto. Naming conventions suggest a move. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 17:39, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Tycoon of Crime (Earth-Two) to Mister Blob (Earth-Two) His real name is Blob, Mister Blob. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:23, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :Shouldn't it be changed to just Blob (Earth-Two)? Why include the Mr.? Shadzane �� (talk) 20:38, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, that would actually be better. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 20:45, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Since we have a fuller name in use, there seems very, very little to gain by moving this. :::- Byfield (talk) 23:17, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::I've always thought that if we don't have a full name, or that one name doesn't do much to distinguish them, we should use the code name. At least that is more descriptive. Kyletheobald (talk) 23:25, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Thing From 40,000 A.D. (Earth-One) to Thing (Earth-One) Never called "Thing From 40,000 A.D." in-universe. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 15:59, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Green Lizard (Quality Universe) to Winters (Quality Universe) His first name is unknown and his last name is Winters. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 21:43, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :May want to delay this one for a bit. There is some discussion going on that maybe we shouldn't use an incomplete real name (missing first name) for the page name. Shadzane �� (talk) 16:33, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Doctor Omega (New Earth) to Doc Omega (New Earth) He's never called "Doctor", only "Doc". Kyletheobald (talk) 10:29, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Space Ape (Prime Earth) to Lorix (Prime Earth) His real name was revealed in . SadCryingClown (talk) 11:18, April 26, 2017 (UTC)\ Nora Allen (Arrow) to Nora Thompson (Arrow) Maiden name confirmed in latest episode, Cause and Effect. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 22:07, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Nora Allen (Arrow: Flashpoint Timeline) to Nora Thompson (Arrow: Flashpoint Timeline) Above + Because saving her didn't change her maiden name. --- Haroldrocks talk 22:09, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Every (Injustice: Gods Among Us) character page to Injustice: Earth One and Every (Injustice: The Regime) page to Injustice See talk page. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:57, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Raptor (Prime Earth) to John Doe (Prime Earth) His name was revealed in Deathstroke #12 by Dexter Honore. O21014 (talk) 13:42, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :Is that his actual name or a description? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:51, June 3, 2017 (UTC) ::What do you mean by description? --O21014 talk 14:06, June 3, 2017 (UTC) ::: . --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:23, June 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::I don't know it might be a description, we should leave it until we can be certain. --O21014 (talk) 14:34, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Marla Bloom (New Earth) to Marlene Bloomberg (New Earth) Her full name is revealed in . -- Shadzane �� (talk) 17:32, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Sandy Keene (Earth-Two) to Sandy Kean (Earth-Two) Proper spelling as seen in his first appearance. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 10:36, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :In More Fun Comics Vol 1 82 it's spelled "Keene". So this may be one of those "Sanders" > "Saunders" or "Thomson" > "Thompson" mutations. Oh I hate those. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 21:31, July 18, 2017 (UTC) ::It appears so. I've read several of his early stories and they all say "Kean". We should include a note on the page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 22:37, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Pigeon (Prime Earth) to Beatrice Butler (Prime Earth) Name given in . SadCryingClown (talk) 07:53, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Porgus (Earth-One) to Vortex (Earth-One) His real name is not given anywhere in his one story. We do learn he is the brother of developer Harry Porgus, but it's still an assumption that Vortex's last name is Porgus too -- there are many reasons brothers may have different last names. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:01, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Kal-El (Smallville: Chaos) to Kal-El (Smallville: Earth-Majestic) * His native reality is designated as Earth-Majestic in . This move extends to other characters from this reality: : Lois Lane (Smallville: Chaos) to Lois Lane (Smallville: Earth-Majestic) : Henry James Olsen (Smallville: Chaos) to Henry James Olsen (Smallville: Earth-Majestic) : Jor-El (Smallville: Chaos) to Jor-El (Smallville: Earth-Majestic) KylieMfever (talk) 19:48, June 29, 2017 (UTC) ::It's actually called "Earth-Majectic"? Can someone please slap the writer? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:59, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :::The reality naming was handled quite badly (and not just in this case). At first, it's an unidentified universe. After the death of that universe's Lois Lane, the universe is suddenly identified as "Earth-Majestic". Clark and the mainstream Lois then goes to another universe, identified as "Earth-Omega". KylieMfever (talk) 20:22, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Fred Hemsley (Prime Earth) to Frederick Hemsley (Prime Earth) Full name revealed in . --- Haroldrocks talk 14:19, July 1, 2017 (UTC) The Cowboy (Preacher TV Series) to Saint of Killers (Preacher TV Series) As of Season 2, he is officially known as the Saint of Killers. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 18:23, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Terra (Prime Earth) to Tara Markov (Prime Earth) Her real name is Tara Markov as shown in her run of Ravagers Vol 1 of the New 52. O21014 (talk) 19:01, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Sunbeam (Prime Earth) 0001 to Sunbeam (Prime Earth) I botched up the name creating the article. My apologies. SadCryingClown (talk) 19:20, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Keiji Otani (Prime Earth) to Keiji Otari (Prime Earth) John Semper Jr. confirmed Otani was a typo on his twitter: https://twitter.com/johnsemper/statuses/849650799273582593 Hsu Hao (talk) 16:59, July 26, 2017 (UTC)Hsu_Hao Kingbutcher (Prime Earth) to Roland Loop (Prime Earth) Real name revealed in . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 19:15, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Danny Ruby (Prime Earth) to John Curry (Prime Earth) Real name revealed in . The former is an alias. --- Haroldrocks talk 23:16, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Professor Overbeck (Batman 1966 TV Series) to Anders Overbeck (Batman 1966 TV Series) See talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:34, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Catwoman (Batman 1966 TV Series) to Selina Kyle (Batman 1966 TV Series) See talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 13:24, July 27, 2017 (UTC) The Albino (Wildstorm Universe) to Albino (Wildstorm Universe) We don't start character page name with "The". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 19:57, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Clark Kent (Smallville: Alien) to Clark Kent (Smallville: Earth-Thirteen) * identifies his native reality as Earth-Thirteen. This move also concerns Bruce Wayne (Smallville: Alien) to Bruce Wayne (Smallville: Earth-Thirteen).KylieMfever (talk) 18:32, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Herr Starr (Preacher TV Series) to Klaus Starr (Preacher TV Series) Full name revealed in the latest episode, "Pig". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:37, August 1, 2017 (UTC)